Ferris Wheel
by cherryhystrix
Summary: Sometimes, even best friends fight-Wait, what? They're fighting over a girl? Ooh... That sucks. SasuSaku AU. Or maybe NaruSaku? Hmm... Rewritten version of Best Friends, Right? On hold.
1. Goodbye, Summer

Hey everyone! I know I haven't written in a really long time (about a year or so, I know), but things have been super hectic.

So, some of you may have read my first fanfic, titled **Best Friends Right?** Well, let's be honest, it was my first, and it sucked. So I've thought of a slightly different plot line and I really want to start rewriting it. For those of you who have read it, let me know if you'd like me to keep the original story up. If not, I'll probably just delete it.

Here's the first chapter, read, review, and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Regina Spektor's awesome song, "Fidelity". :)

-  
"I never loved nobody fully, always one foot on the ground! And by protecting my heart truly, I got lost in the sounds!" Sakura Haruno was dancing around her room not-too-gracefully, singing along to her favorite song loudly into her microphone. Well, her hairbrush.

She heard a sudden sharp tap on her window. She walked toward her window and peered down from the second floor to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki standing there. Well, Sasuke was standing, Naruto was fidgeting. He caught sight of her and waved, a large grin on his boyish face. She rolled her eyes and lifted up her window.

"What in the _world_ are you two idiots doing?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"What are _you _doing, Sakura? It's the last Saturday before summer ends and you're dancing around your room singing into a hairbrush! Yeah, _I'm_ weird…" He retorted, mumbling the last part. Sakura's face turned pink as she shot Naruto a death glare. She spotted Sasuke shaking his head, smirking.

"Give me a minute, dummy."

She headed downstairs, her ponytail gently swaying as she hurried downstairs in pink monkey pajama pants and a purple tank top. She swung open the door, actually excited that her friends were here.

Naruto snickered when he saw her. "Nice outfit, Sakura—"

"SHHH! My parents are sleeping, doofus! Get inside." She ushered quietly. Naruto and Sasuke shuffled inside.

"Sit on the couch, I'll be back!" She sped upstairs, changed into fitted skinny jeans, a navy and white striped t-shirt, and some white flats. She quickly combed through her trademark straight pink hair and applied a tiny bit of eyeliner. She quickly walked out of her room, grabbing her gold heart necklace and sweater on the way.

She was a master at putting on jewelry while rushing downstairs (she'd had a lot of practice, being rushed for school every day). She was halfway down and about to put on her gray cardigan when she heard an abrupt and loud noise. It sounded like a bunch of little solid objects hitting the wooden floor. She groaned inwardly. Almonds.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"My parents are sleeping!" They couldn't wake up, she'd get caught! She found Naruto with a clear empty bowl in his hands, grinning sheepishly. There were almonds all over the floor, as she'd expected. She glared at him and snatched the bowl out of his hands.

"C'mon! I got hungry and they were on the coffee table!" he whined.

"These are for guests you dumba—""Sakura? Is that you?" She heard a groggy voice ask.

"DUCK!" She breathed harshly to the boys. Naruto just tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, but Sasuke pulled him down and covered his big mouth.

"Hey, Daddy." Sakura said sweetly. She was an excellent actress when necessary.

"Hi, darling." He yawned as he shuffled to the fridge, not noticing that his daughter was dressed and ready to go out. Sakura took advantage of this window and quickly sat down on the couch, which had its back to the kitchen. She glanced at the boys, who were surprisingly still.

"Why are you up, honey?" He asked, rummaging for a snack.

"Oh, I just got hungry." She said innocently. He looked at her, his eyelids drooping.

"I see, the almond bowl is empty." He pointed out, yawning again. Sakura smiled and laughed. "Whoops."

"Okay, honey, just refill the bowl and get back to bed. See you in the morning." Sakura nodded, her smile not fading until he found his way back to his room. She giggled quietly, getting up. Sasuke followed suit, dusting himself off.

"Can we leave?" She heard Naruto ask. She looked down and saw him surrounded by almonds, stretching and getting ready to get up.

"NO." She said strictly, giving him the scariest look she could muster. She shoved the bowl into his hands.

"Almonds. Now."

-  
Sakura laughed as she watched Naruto struggle to keep his balance. That roller coaster really got to him.

"Let's sit." She suggested, finding a nearby bench. At that moment Sasuke was walking towards them with a funnel cake in hand.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're the sweetest!" Sakura exclaimed, taking the delicious food item from him.

"And you're devious. Will you get rid of that picture of Naruto and I… you know." He mumbled. Naruto groaned.

"That was an ACCIDENT!" Sakura laughed at the two. Sasuke was never embarrassed, it was great!

"I'll think about it," Sakura said, popping a piece of the funnel cake in her mouth.

"Want some, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto almost gagged.

"NO!" he exclaimed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

She giggled. She loved messing with those two.

When she finished the funnel cake and Naruto felt better, Sakura stood from her seat.

"To the ferris wheel!" she exclaimed. Sasuke smirked.

"You're not kissing me on a ferris wheel, Haruno." Sakura's face turned red.

"I said I wanted to kiss _someone_ on a ferris wheel, not you! Hmph." She said, crossing her arms. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're a child." He commented.

"Am not!" she stomped her foot once. Naruto slid his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Come on, Sasuke. We all know it's _me _she wants to kiss on a ferris wheel." Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up, making his way towards the ferris wheel. Sakura shoved Naruto off of her and followed suit.

"I like them hard to get!" He shouted, running to catch up with his friends.

The line was a little bit lengthy, so they waited. Sakura sighed, her eyes finding their way to Sasuke, who had his hands shoved in his pockets and his onyx eyes blankly gazing ahead. He looked thoughtful. He was always thoughtful. Sakura just wished he'd talk, he was too confusing. They'd all known each other since sixth grade, she didn't see why he wouldn't open up and let go. Sakura never pushed him to talk, considering she didn't ever want to get on his bad side.

She then looked over to Naruto, who was chatting excitedly to Sasuke who probably wasn't listening. His blue eyes were always sparkling with excitement and energy. She smiled slightly. Annoying as he was, Naruto was a good friend. He knew how to get to you, in a good AND bad way. She then wondered if he had gotten to Sasuke in that way, because she surely hadn't. Hmm...

"Come on up, folks!" The employee working for the fair said, trying to get the group's attention. The three walked up, sat down and were soon high up in the air. Sakura smiled and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air and gazing at the beautiful lights below. Her hands touched Sasuke and Naruto's as she breathed in.

"Whoops, sorry," She mumbled, but they didn't respond. They were both also taking in the scenery. She looked at Sasuke. His eyes met hers. Sasuke wore his usual emotionless façade. Sakura tried a smile. He smirked and she braced herself.

"Trying to make a move, Haruno?" Naruto reacted almost immediately to this, pulling Sakura away.

"NO! Keep your paws off her!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to touch her, idiot." Sakura bursted out laughing. The boys stopped their bickering and looked at her questioningly.

"Today was awesome. I love you guys, seriously." She said, smiling. Naruto grinned.

"Love you too, Sakura!" He exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Sakura giggled. She'd take that as an "I love you, too, Sakura!"

Sakura leaned back and put an arm around Sasuke and an arm around Naruto.

She smiled, gazing up at the twinkling stars as she whispered, "Goodbye, summer."

-  
There it is! I know the first chapter is kind of short but I'll be updating really soon.  
Please let me know what you think & stay tuned for the next chapter! :)

Until next time!  
-Anna


	2. Seniors!

Hey, everyone! Sorry about the slight delay, I'm moving. I know, I know, excuses, but I got some ideas last night before I went to sleep, so enjoy the next chapter and _review_! :)

-  
Sakura groaned as she reluctantly got up to turn off her blaring alarm clock. As she was going through her morning routine, the realization hit her.

It was her first day of her senior year.

She squealed with excitement as she threw on a black, white, and blue floral tunic under a mid-sleeve teal cardigan, taking advantage of the warm weather of Konoha today. She slipped on some comfy strappy black gladiators and opted for light jewelry, only sliding on a single black bangle along with black retro sunglasses. Sakura liked to keep it simple.

She took one last look in the mirror before realizing she forgot to straighten her hair. She shrugged and ran a hand through her now wavy locks, deciding she liked the look.

She picked up her white tote bag along with a piece of toast and her lunch, bidding a quick goodbye to her parents and heading outside.

She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the sun, putting her sunglasses on. The day was beautiful and she hoped it stayed this way.

A few minutes passed by. Sakura sighed impatiently, checking her cell phone. Sasuke was her ride because her car was currently getting repaired.

8:20. School started in 25 minutes, so she wasn't too worried, but she began to wonder where he was.

As if answering her thoughts, Sasuke pulled up in his shiny silver Chevy Cruze (try saying that five times fast). She smiled slightly as he nodded towards her. He got out and politely opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he shut the door and walked back to his seat.

"I really appreciate you driving me." Sakura said, smiling. Sasuke glanced at her.

"It's no problem." He said simply, nodding.

Sakura flipped on the radio to her favorite station and started singing loudly along to "Animal" by Neon Trees. She giggled at Sasuke's 'it's sad that I'm not surprised by your insanity' look and turned down the radio.

She picked up a pen that was lying in his car and began to speak in to it.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you have a minute?" Sakura spoke in a voice that resembled that of a spokeswoman's. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure—"

"WONDERFUL!" She exclaimed obnoxiously. "So Sasuke, today is your FIRST, yes, that's right, FIRST day of your senior year. How do you feel?" She inquired, wiggling her thin eyebrows. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you know how annoying you are?" He asked, smirking. Sakura gasped mockingly.

"Of course not! Well, yes." She admitted, mumbling the last part. She put the pen down and grinned. Sasuke chuckled again as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Sakura drew in a deep breath as Sasuke opened her door and closed it behind her, locking his car. Konoha High School never looked better. The school had done a three-year remodeling of the school just in time for senior year, and she loved it. Clean, unlittered concrete, some of the greenest greenery she had ever seen, and shiny new hallways.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" A loud male voice called. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she and Sasuke turned around.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, waving at him as he made his way to the two. She gave him a quick hug. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an obnoxious female voice.

"OH MY GOSH, SAKURA!" The voice exclaimed. Sakura sighed as she recognized it.

"Ino, don't—" And just as she was telling her not to, Ino Yamanaka practically rammed in to her best friend, giving her an enormous bear hug.

"Ino, let…go…" Sakura managed to say. Ino did this every first day of school since they had met, usually sneaking up on her quietly then nearly suffocating her like a cobra. A cobra with platinum blonde hair.

"How was summer?" And with that, Ino filled her best friend in on her vacation. Travelling, Shikamaru, clothes, Shikamaru, her recent haircut, fighting with Temari over Shikamaru. Did she mention Shikamaru?

"Well, enough about my summer," Ino finally said, grinning at Sakura. "What about yours?"

"Mine was uneventful. Mostly just hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke and listening to my parents be parents." Sakura said, yawning. Ino raised a blonde eyebrow.

"What?" Sakura asked, wondering what she had said that perked Ino's interest.

"Speaking of those two, what's up with you and Sasuke? I saw you stepping out of his car today." She inquired carefully. Sakura shrugged.

"My car's in the shop and he offered to drive me until it's fully repaired." Sakura sighed, recalling the car accident she had during summer. She had kept driving on a yellow light but the opposite light was green, and it all went downhill from there. She was just grateful she wasn't hurt too badly. She got a compensation for the repairs and still had some money saved up. _That _much of her summer was eventful. Ino's eyebrow didn't lower, and Sakura was starting to become impatient.

"What are you getting at, Pig?" she asked. Ino shook her head.

"Come _on_, Billboard! You know better than to get too close to Sasuke. You have a boyfriend," Ino said, looking Sakura in the eye. Sakura scoffed but allowed her to continue.

"And _please_ don't get me started on Karin." She finished. Sakura gave her a knowing look.

"Ino, Sai trusts me. Plus, I'm not gonna do anything with Sasuke! He's one of my best friends. And do you really think Karin scares me?" Ino just shook her head again.

"I don't know, Sakura. Sai can be the jealous type. And she should, she's freakin' _evil_!" Ino said, almost whispering the last part. Sakura was about to retort when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," she mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm just looking out for you, Forehead." Ino said, sticking her tongue out playfully. Sakura returned the gesture.

"Alright, alright. See you later, Porky."

-  
Sakura smiled as she stepped outside for lunch. The day was still beautiful, and the courtyard looked amazing. She drew in a breath as the warm breeze caressed her porcelain skin. She had Pre-Calculus last period, and considering math wasn't exactly her forte, she needed some fresh air. She spotted Naruto's loud blonde hair and headed towards where he was seated.

"Sakura!" a chorus of voices greeted as she walked up to the table. There was Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, cousin of last year's school heartthrob Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino's current crush, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru's best friend (nicknamed "the Vacuum", I think you can guess why), and Kiba Inuzuka, the dog lover of the group.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura chirped, sitting down with her friends.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Sakura?" Choji asked, a mouthful of food. Sakura smiled and nodded, pulling a small square pink box out of her bag along with a bottle of Sakura's favorite bottled smoothies in strawberry banana. She opened the box to reveal sushi.

"Blech! You eat too healthy, Sakura." Choji said, shaking his head in disapproval. Sakura simply giggled and dug in.

Sakura smiled as she listened to her friends' stories about what they did during the summer. As Choji was talking about what kind of foods he tried during his vacation, Sakura spotted Kiba's dog, Akamaru, sniffing around near his foot. She rolled her eyes. Either Kiba was really good at breaking rules, or their school was _really _lenient.

Suddenly, Akamaru lifted his leg and began peeing on his shoe. Sakura bursted out laughing, catching everyone's attention.

"What's so funny, Billboard?" Ino inquired. Sakura couldn't contain her giggles.

"I think Akamaru likes your shoes, Kiba." The whole table looked at him and also started laughing. Kiba panicked.

"AW, C'MON, AKAMARU! THESE ARE _NEW_!" He wiped the urine off on Akamaru's fur, causing him to bark angrily. Kiba jogged to the bathroom, getting faster as Akamaru started barking and nipping at his heels. Everyone's laughter began to die down. Sakura looked up abruptly, remembering a question she had earlier.

"Oh," she said. Everyone turned to look at her except Shikamaru, caught up in looking at the sky.

"Do you guys know where Sai is? I haven't seen him anywhere." She had been looking forward to see him in at least one of her classes. The group exchanged nervous glances. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sakura, nobody's…told you?" He asked hesitantly. Sakura began to feel a pressure on her chest. She did _not _enjoy panicking.

"Told me _what_?"

-  
Uh-oh, cliffhanger. What do you think happened to Sai?

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know these past two chapters have been a little bit boring but sit tight, it's starting to get juicy. ;D

Now, I don't want to beg, but please review! :c I have zero right now, and it makes me a sad panda. And stay tuned for the next chapter. :)

Until next time!

-Anna


	3. Mask

Hey, everyone! I know, another slight delay. I was moving and I was out of it; I got stuck in the middle of this chapter, but I started listening to Bach and bam, I'm back. ;D

**IMPORTANT: **I just wanted to let you know that I'm considering changing the title of this story. Just considering, don't know for sure yet. If you have any thoughts on it, just leave it in a review.

Quick shout-out to **ImmaBeForever** and **winxgirl21** for the reviews! I was pretty ecstatic when I received them, so thank you!

Disclaimer goes for all my chapters.

Please review!

Thanks, now here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

-  
"Told me _what_?" Sakura didn't look pleased. Naruto cleared his throat nervously.

"Sai left." He said quietly. Sakura looked around the table, panicked, but no one would meet her gaze.

"Um…when?" Sakura asked, fruitlessly attempting to clear her own throat. It was growing thick. Sai never mentioned anything about leaving…

"He left over the summer. Decided to drop out and pursue life as an artist." Naruto rolled his eyes. What a stupid decision. _He probably just did it as an excuse to paint men naked._ Naruto had always suspected him of batting for the other team.

His lowered gaze shifted over to Sakura. Her pretty features were painted with sadness. Her light green eyes looked worried, upset. The only guy she'd ever trusted had left her with no goodbyes. Anger swelled within him, quickly spreading like a wildfire. Even Naruto himself knew that guys could be jerks, and he couldn't stand seeing Sakura like this.

"Screw him, Sakura! You don't need him." Naruto said fiercely. She was quiet for a moment. Sasuke shook his head. He had known Sai was no good, but he let Sakura be what she was best at being: happy. Sasuke had no idea what kind of problems Sakura might face at home; he only knew that she did a hell of a job at hiding it.

Sakura lifted her head up and smiled.

"You're right, Naruto. I'll be fine." She said, clearing her throat. Ino scoffed at Sakura. She knew her better than that.

"Sakura, I'm not doing anything after school Friday. I'll take you home." Ino suggested, looking at Sasuke since it was also directed towards him. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in unison as the bell rang, signaling it was time for the last period of the day. They all gathered their things and bid goodbye to each other.

Sakura sighed, leaning on the side of Sasuke's car, patiently waiting for him. Her mind wasn't really on Sasuke arriving, anyway. Her mind was on Sai.

She couldn't totally wrap her mind around Sai leaving. Why would he not tell her? She unconsciously began to pace. She knew it wasn't a matter of her feelings. Sai was pretty straight-forward. Did he lose interest? Had he cheated on her and felt guilty about it? Their relationship wouldn't have stopped him from pursuing art, she was sure of that, but he normally would've told her. Or at least she'd like to think so.

She sighed in frustration, kicking a nearby rock and running a hand through her pink locks. It just wasn't fair to her. Things would've been easier if he had said goodbye.

"He's such a jerk." She mumbled, her eyes watering. At that moment, Sasuke arrived. He took in Sakura's face. Her normally cheerful expression was totally gone, she looked tired and sad, and there was no other way to explain it.

"Let's go." He said evenly, opening her door. She didn't react to his voice. She wiped away the tears that she wouldn't allow to fall and walked towards him, smiling sadly at him and taking a seat. She stared out the window the entire ride, not touching the stereo once. They finally arrived, and Sakura was getting ready to get out of the car when Sasuke stopped her, startling her with his voice.

"Sakura, he's never deserved you." He said flatly. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow." She said, closing the car door.

The entire week passed by slowly. Sakura tried her best to keep her cheerful composure, always giggling and smiling around her friends. She was excited when Friday finally came around and she could talk to Ino, pig out on fattening food, watch sappy black and white movies and cry. She finished talking to Kakashi-sensei over an assignment and walked down the almost empty hallway towards the exit.

"Sakura!" She heard someone call. It was followed by the sound of quick footsteps. She turned abruptly and smiled at Ino as she made her way towards her. She pulled her keys out of her bag and grinned.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, Forehead." She said, placing an arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura scoffed at Ino's choice of words.

"Ino, don't say that."

"Okay."  
-

Sakura sniffed and blew her nose using Ino's never-ending supply of tissues. She had gone to the pharmacy the day before. She was prepared.

"I know I'll go through other heartbreaks, but it just sucks." Sakura sighed. She was tired, but she felt a lot better. She was out of words, which right now was a good thing. Ino rubbed her back.

"Let's watch the movie now. I got your favorite!" Ino sang, holding up the movie case. Sakura smiled.

"Yay, Casablanca! Play it!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino complied, glad to see Sakura cheering up.  
-

The credits played and Ino smiled. She enjoyed watching the movie too, even if it was for the millionth time.

"Sakura, the movie's over, do you want—" She stopped herself when she noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"I guess we're sleeping in the living room tonight. Night, Forehead."  
-

Sakura couldn't lie, she felt a lot better. She felt almost back to normal. Her grades were great, she didn't have to fake smiles around her friends, and she found herself singing into her hairbrush more often. Naruto was right; she didn't need Sai, not when she had such amazing friends.

But she couldn't hide around her best friends, especially Ino. She noticed her vacant sea foam green eyes staring out the window in class when she thought no one was looking. She heard her sad sighs when she thought no one was listening.

Ino shook her head. It was already March and Sakura was driving her insane, and not in a good way. School was ending and students were shuffling out of the building quickly, excited to get home and rest. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Sasuke, calmly putting a couple textbooks in his locker.

Ino smiled, a bulb had gone off in her head. She strode towards him, smiling sweetly. He hadn't noticed her and was about to close his locker, but Ino shut it for him, making sure he was aware of her presence.

"Hello, Sasuke."  
-

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino. Why was she looking at him like that?

"What do you want, Yamanaka?" He asked. She simply smiled.

"Walk with me, Sasuke. Let's talk." She said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her. What was going on under all that platinum blonde hair?

"Okay, Sasuke. Your family is successful, having their own business and all, as are my relatives," Ino began. Sasuke didn't say anything, so she continued.

"And I_ know_ I'm not the only one who has noticed Sakura still hasn't gotten over Sai one hundred percent," Sasuke nodded. He had taken notice long ago, but what could he do about it?

"Sasuke, she's driving me _crazy_. I can't stand to see her like this." Ino went on as they reached the doors and headed out to the parking lot. Sasuke sighed.

"Get to the point, Yamanaka." He said, leaning against his vehicle. Ino rolled her eyes. Impatient boy.

"We're stinking rich, Sakura's unhappy, and I have a plan, Uchiha. May I drive you to my house?" She smiled almost deviously, pressing a button on her keys to unlock her brand new purple Sonata Hybrid, which was conveniently parked next to his car today.

"Uh, sure."

Sasuke was unsure if this was a wise decision on his part.  
-

Sakura let a pleasant sigh escape her slightly parted pink lips as she set her tote bag down, sitting down in front of the blue piano they had in the school's music room. An unusual color, yes, but it was beautiful, and the sound emitted from it even more so. It had been a long time since she had played it, but school was over and she was alone.

She let her slim porcelain fingers experimentally play several keys before she began to play. Her fingers very gently touched the cold keys, but it was enough to make them play for they were weighted keys, to her delight. She played her adaptation of the Prelude from Suite No. 1 by Bach (originally for cello, but rules are meant to be broken) strictly from memory. She had played it too many times before to forget.

But that was before her family fell apart.

It occurred last winter, just as the cold was creeping into the small town of Konoha. A drunk driver had taken the life of her brother. What a bitter and cold winter it was. Her distant parents grew even more so, not speaking too often, school and work didn't help either. They were broken, Sakura the most, naturally. She had been more than a sister to him, they were almost best friends. Almost because she didn't tell him everything. She never told _anyone _everything.

That might be why it hurt her so much when she had found out that Sai left. He never told her much anything about himself, always cold and distant. Yet she had tried to find warmth and comfort in him, telling him when she felt upset. But he refused to do the same.

He was almost like her.

She played until the last chord, ending more loudly than she had intended. She looked down at the keys, where stray tears had landed on a couple. She wiped away the tears and mentally kicked herself for letting herself cry. She sniffed and picked up her bag, heading out of the music room.

Little did she know, a certain redhead was watching.

"Did she honestly think she could get near _my _Sasuke and everything would be okay?" She laughed bitterly, asking the question to no one in particular. She subconsciously slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Damn, was she wrong."  
-

Someone's a little insane.

We got to know Sakura a little more in this chapter, hope you liked it!

What do you think Ino has up her sleeve?

Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Until next time,  
-Anna :)


End file.
